


What May Doesn't Know

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: Avengers Pride Month 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Endgame can't sink my ship), (kinda), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Coming Out, Dungeons & Dragons References, Family Fluff, Feelings Realization, Gay Peter Parker, Gay Pride, Light Angst, M/M, New York City, Parades, Parent Bruce Banner, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Pride, Pride Parades, Random Encounters, Science Bros, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Peter is confused as to what his feelings toward Ned mean. A couple on the street help him figure it out.





	What May Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride everyone!

Peter ran his hand along the rough brick walls as he walked home from DnD, shuffling his feet. There was no reason to hurry. May wasn't expecting him home for another two hours, but Ned had cut the game off early, coughing pitifully that he 'wasn't feeling well'. Peter was pretty sure it had more to do with the 'look' on his face he had been unable to control. The one Ned had demanded the origin of, had begged him to stop making, 'especially around my parents'. It had been just after the first snack refill by Ned's mom when he'd called of the game. Ned refused to look at Peter as he showed the rest of the party out. Peter had stood there stricken long after everyone else had gotten rides to the city or to another neighborhood nearby. Finally, he started home himself, wondering what kind of look could be that disgusting to his best friend. 

He had tried to see it a mirror, when all the lights were off in the apartment except the one above the kitchen sink, as far from May's bedroom as he could get. He'd held the small handled mirror that May applied her makeup with and his phone with the only selfie on Ned's Instagram page pulled up. He would look at the image for as long as he could stand before jerking his eyes to the mirror. In the dim light, he caught his pupils contracting back, lips closing again. He didn't know what that meant exactly. Nothing bad, he reasoned. When he tried to make the expression more permanent by thinking past the lightly ticking clock in May's bedroom to Ned, how he laughed until he wheezed; how he was double jointed in his left hand but not the right; how that lack of symmetry in his anatomy bothered him; how he complained about Peter’s antics, but always with a smile on his face; how each time he said "Dude!" to Peter, grinning about his next hypothetical, an elated jolt went through Peter's body. 

Now when he looked at his reflection through the fingerprinted shop windows, he only saw confusion, and maybe a little sorrow. Maybe he should have asked for a ride to the city from one of the other party members' parents, since May was still at work for another hour. Or called a cab after they all left. But Ned's suburban house (with a backyard!) was only a fifteen minute drive from his apartment. Peter never realized how much of that fifteen was interstate. The longer he walked, the worse his mood turned. He needed a distraction, preferably a sci-fi one, but he still had another twenty blocks or so to the nearest subway, which he was intent on taking to speed up the trip back, even if May wouldn't love the idea of him riding alone (what May didn't know couldn't hurt her).

Ten blocks later and no less confused, Peter stopped at a crosswalk with a couple college age tourists (the 'I Heart NYC' shirts were a dead give away, as any real New Yorker claimed to hate the city more than anyone, unless New Jersey came into question) choosing by far the hottest June, nearly-July, day to visit Twin Tower memorial (eavesdropping was never his goal, but it happened more often than he liked to admit). Beside him were two men, one with unruly hair, the other with a carefully trimmed, happily swinging a dark haired girl between them. They weren't speaking, so Peter had nothing to listen to (intentionally or otherwise), but when the little girl giggled at a particularly impressive swing, he glanced over. 

"Your dad is very strong, isn't he, Mo?"

"Yeah!" the toddler cheered as her father settled her onto his hip. She peered over at the curly haired man across from her with loving eyes though. 

Peter smiled. "She's so cute," he exclaimed, waving to the girl. She waved back, preening under the attention. 

"Hi!" she squealed, reaching over to the boy. 

"Hello." He felt his heart soften at her sweet face. 

"Pops, say hi," the girl commanded. 

The curly haired man, who she hadn't called 'dad', laughed warmly. "Hi there." 

"Hey." He glanced between the two new sources of confusion. "So… who's her father?" The light turned and the tourists started to cross. The trio and Peter didn't move. 

"We both are," the spikey haired one explained, running a hand through her tangled hair. She sucked on his thumb, kicking her legs at the attention.

Peter paused in his thoughts. "Oh."

"We're married," Spikey continued defensively. 

"Tony-" 

The ‘Walk’ signal began to countdown. "No, this is our month. I shouldn't have to spell out LGBT to twelve year olds." 

Peter blinked. "Oh my- I didn't know! I'm so sorry!" He scratched the back of his neck, a little unnerved by the intent attention of all three family members. "I just… I haven’t seen a- a family,” he stuttered. 

“Is that a problem?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. The light turn to a ‘Stop’ hand. 

The high schooler shook his head quickly, blushing. “No. It’s- it’s nice. I- Wow, I just…”

The men shared a look, their daughter oblivious to their concern. The softer looking one stepped forward slightly. “We’re going to a Pride parade downtown right now,” he offered quietly. “Would you like to join us?”

Peter stepped back. “I-”

“It’s okay if you’re not ready,” he promised. “But-” He fumbled through his pockets until he found and pulled out a spare business card.  _ Bruce Banner, Biology Department Chair, Culver University _ , it read, followed by an email and an office phone number. “If you ever need some help, give me a call. My work phone is forwarded to my cell phone over the summer, so it will just be me.” Peter took the card wordlessly. “My husband and I run a non-profit for LGBT youth in the city.”

“I’m not- I mean. I don’t know.”

Tony smiled, bouncing his daughter a little. “That’s fine,” he assured the boy. “You’re a nice kid, though, I can tell. If you ever need volunteer hours, let us know.”

“I’d like that,” Peter nodded. 

“Or a job. You seem great with kids and Morgan’s going to need a babysitter once Pops agrees to date nights again.”

“Pops would totally agree if Dad had any good ideas,” Bruce grumbled, but his eyes were bright, just like Ned would do with Peter. 

Ned, who Peter knew was already concerned about balancing fatherhood and a full-time career. Who Peter wanted to be friends with for the rest of his life. Who Peter wanted to call more than a friend, more than a brother. Maybe… maybe that phone number would come in handy. 

Tony swatted at his husband good-naturedly. “The offer still stands, kid.”

“Thank you,” Peter responded, warmth coming over him. “But, um. I think I need to go do something else first.”

“No problem. Stay safe,” Bruce intoned, pressing the crosswalk button once more. Morgan waved from when she sat Tony's hold. Peter looked between the sidewalk across from him and the block he had just came from. Fifteen minutes on the interstate, nearly an hour on foot. He bit his lip. He wasn’t due home for two more hours. The teen turned back the way he came. What May didn’t know couldn't hurt her. If all went well, maybe Ned’s mom could give him a ride home. If all went well, they probably wouldn’t let him stay the night anymore. 


End file.
